Fly
by FaithDeanLove
Summary: Claire sometimes wishes she could fly away and be free.


I worked hard on this, so I hope you enjoy it.

I love Claire.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Supernatural, and they belong to whoever owns them._Sigh_. I wish I owned Dean, if I did, i'd be the happiest girl alive.

* * *

Sometimes Claire wishes that she had the power to fly like Nathan. Get away from her troubles, if only for a little while, and soar through the sky, where nothing can touch her, hurt her. Being indestructable was fine, but flying meant being free, and that's what she wanted more than anything.

Flying meant that she wouldn't have to see Peter fall all over himself for Simone, _and the prissy lady didn't even like him_. Flying also meant that she wouldn't have to ever face Sylar. Just thinking about him could send shivers down her spin and make her want to find somewhere to hide. She'd never admit it to anyone, but he scared the crap out of her, ever since that night.

So, since she couldn't fly away, she drove. Once Sylar was gone she took her car, a nice Nissan her dad had gotten her as part of an "I'm sorry" gift, all her money, and drove away from New York like a mad women.  
She had drove through some states, doing odd jobs in some towns to make money to pay for motels, and while in Texas she had meet him.

She had been standing on a bridge, just like the one she threw herself off while Zach taped it, though this one was a little higher, just starring at the ground. She was wondering if her power was going to heal her, since she hadn't used it in a while. She was about to throw herself off when he had yelled at her, demanding her to get away from the edge. _But I've already crossed it_, she thought. She turned to tell him so, but when she saw him she had stopped breathing, stopped living even, that's how much he affected her, and he didn't even know it.

His eyes were a sort of hazel brown and he looked ruggedly handsome, and she had wondered if he was even apart of this world, this cruel and unforgiving world she lived in. Her thoughts had been shakened when she saw him and someone else start running toward her, and she realized she had already stuck one foot in the air. She jumped afterwords.

She didn't know why she did it with them around to witness her power, for all she knew they could kidnap and disect her, just like what he had wanted to do, but she didn't care and she just screamed as she fell. She loved how the air wipped around her body and the rush that came with it, and she knew this was the closest to flying she'd ever get, and she cherished it.

Her body was healing itself after the impact with the ground, and she had looked up to see them standing abover her, their guns trained on her and astonished looks on their faces. He had grabbed her and shoved her in his car, the other guys gun on her, and he drove away.

They had questioned her and she had explained what she could do, reluctantly, because the one in the front, Dean, had threatened to exercise her and it sounded really dangerous and she didn't know if she was that indesructable. Once she convinced them she wasn't a demon, she had used her charm to get them to explain why they wanted to know if she was a demon.

What they had told her was unbelievable, demons didn't exists, right, and they didn't hunt them, but what she could do and what she knew her old friends were capable of doing didn't really leave her room to argue so she accepted it. They had got to a motel room and promised to give her a ride to her car the next day, and while Sam was sleeping, she and Dean had got to talking about things in general. After they said their goodnights, while Dean was sleeping, she layed on the bed and looked at him and the ceiling. She came to the realization that even though she just met them, if she left and never saw them again she'd regret it for the rest of her life. It scared her a little to want someone so bad.

The next morning she had argued her way into coming along for their next hunt and when he agreed, she was so happy she screamed and gave each of them a long hug. While she was hugging Dean, she could feel something and she knew she made the right choice.

After that they had somehow became a permanent facture in her life when she and they realized she could heal Sammy because he was a psycich and she was aload to travel with them. Her life became a cycle of flirting with Dean, joking around with Sammy, and helpng them hunt demons.

She hadn't thought her life could have gotten better, but it did when she and Dean became a couple.

They had been hunting a vampire who was killing people and they had s-plit up in a deserted town looking for him. She had found him first while she was in a creepy basement in a creepy house and he had grabbed her form behind and all she could do was scream before he sucked her dry. She hadn't been particulary worried because she knew it'll only take a while before her blood started coming back,

Too bad Dean didn't know that. When she came too, she was in his arms and he was talking to her and she could tell he was crying because she could feel the moisture on her shoulder where his head was burried. She didn't know what he was saying because all he did was babble, but she could practically feel his emotions crash through her and around her. So she turned to face him and she kissed him gently, to let him know she was there, and he kissed her back. It was the best kiss she ever had, though she didn't have a lot to compare it too.

Being with Dean has made her more happy then she's ever been in her entire life because when he hugs her, kisses her, and _loves her_, she knows she never needs to feel the freedom of flying because he is her gravity and she doesn't mind being on the ground anymore.

* * *

Please give me some feedback, good or bad, because that is all a writer truely wants. 


End file.
